beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
LUV TO ME (disco mix)
Lyrics Neon signs were shining bright And in the street lights, you tried to move by I saw your shadow was fading away Well, I lost you all of a sudden Good-bye my love, I love you too so Before you went away, I didn't know Memories awake, only in my dream When I think I lost them, they all come back to me You said that you love me Looked at me softly You kissed me and held me all night so tight I know what you're feeling I know what you're dreaming All that you feel and everything in your mind The memories are so clear So many good years Sweet ones I hold dear Can't hold back the tears I need you by my side These feelings I can't hide So don't walk away, boy Baby won't you bring back Love me Song Connections / Remixes * LUV TO ME (disco mix) is a remix of LUV TO ME (english), from beatmania completeMIX, which in turn is an English cover of LUV TO ME, from beatmania 3rdMIX. * An 8-bit arrangement of LUV TO ME (disco mix) appears in beatmania GB2 ガッチャミックス. * A remix of LUV TO ME (disco mix), titled LUV TO ME (UCCHIE'S EDITION), can be found in beatmania IIDX 4th style. * Another remix of LUV TO ME (disco mix) by Y&Co., titled LUV TO ME -super euro version-'', can be found in ''ParaParaParadise. Trivia * LUV TO ME (disco mix) received a Double ANOTHER chart in beatmania IIDX 2nd style. * In beatmania APPEND GOTTAMIX and beatmania BEST HITS, LUV TO ME (disco mix)'s title is shown as LUV TO ME (disco mix) version GOTTA. However, the song is the same as LUV TO ME (disco mix). ** In beatmania completeMIX 2, LUV TO ME (disco mix)'s title and artist were changed to LUV TO ME (DISCO MIX) and THIRD-MIX miryam reo yoshinori (another mixed by TIGER YAMATO), respectively. ** In beatmania GB2 ガッチャミックス, LUV TO ME (disco mix)'s title on the song selection screen simply displays LUV TO ME. However, the song displays the full title when chosen. *** Also in beatmania GB2 ガッチャミックス, LUV TO ME (disco mix) does not have any MISS overlays. ** In beatmania THE FINAL, LUV TO ME (disco mix)'s title is capitalized as Luv to me (disco mix). * In beatmania completeMIX 2, LUV TO ME (disco mix) appears as the ANOTHER charts for the original LUV TO ME. Although the Single chart is the same as in GOTTAMIX, the Double chart is brand-new. * LUV TO ME (disco mix) received LIGHT charts in beatmania IIDX 3rd style, as well as a different Double ANOTHER chart. The latter was only ever in beatmania IIDX 3rd style, and was replaced the following game. * LUV TO ME (disco mix) received another different Double ANOTHER chart in beatmania IIDX 4th style, different from both of the original Double ANOTHER charts. This chart was also exclusive to beatmania IIDX 4th style. * LUV TO ME (disco mix) is the only unique ANOTHER song from beatmania completeMIX 2 that was not included in beatmania APPEND GOTTAMIX2 ~Going Global~. * LUV TO ME (disco mix) received a BEGINNER chart in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME. * LUV TO ME (disco mix) was still present in the location test of DanceDanceRevolution X, with its new foot ratings. Song Production Information Untranslated. Video Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania difficulty rated from 1 to 9. beatmania GB difficulty rated from 1 to 5. beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 5 in 1st and substream, 1 to 7 from 2nd through 4th style, 1 to 7+ in 6th style, 1 to 8 in 10th style, 1 to 8+ in 11 IIDX RED, and 1 to 12 from 12 HAPPY SKY onward. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty from 2ndMIX CLUB VER. through 5thMIX (and the Solo games) rated from 1 to 9, 1 to 10 from DDRMAX2 to SuperNOVA2, and 1 to 20 from X onwards. beatmania ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the original chart (total notes: 281). beatmania IIDX ※ Denotes these charts are different from the later arcade/console charts: * beatmania IIDX 3rd style Double ANOTHER chart: total notes: 506. * beatmania IIDX 4th style Double ANOTHER chart: total notes: 590. Category:Remixes Category:Songs Category:IIDX Songs